


Test

by God217



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 15:53:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16558697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/God217/pseuds/God217
Summary: Life's an endless test for Ray, isn't it? And he can't afford to lose.





	Test

He watched the code form in front of his eyes as his fingers typed away on his keyboard, knowing that it was all a test.

He’d spent so long preparing.

All the weeks, months, even years that he’d done nothing but practice, he’d been teaching himself to hack and that was all he’d ever done. That was all he’d ever been allowed to do, how he’d earned his right to live.

It was the only thing he could do.

And now it was time to prove his skills, to finally use them the way he’d always been meant to.

It really was like a final test, his way to prove that he truly had learned, that he was good for something after all. If he could beat the other hacker, break through his firewalls, then all the pain he’d gone through would’ve been worth it.

If he couldn’t, then he’d truly be a failure in every way possible.

So he had no choice but to succeed, even if it took him hours, days without a break. Even if he felt like he was close to passing out, he couldn’t give up, he’d never give up.

He’d prove that he could be useful.

He’d make sure his savior would be proud of him, that she wouldn’t regret taking him in like she’d done.

And he’d show that redhead that he wasn’t as weak as he’d once been, he’d beat him at the very thing he’d left him for.

He’d be the useless one, not Ray.

He’d be the one good for nothing, the weaker brother.

Because Ray wouldn’t be used by him any longer, he’d never again let him take everything for himself while letting him wither in the shadows, only to forget him in the end.

He didn’t need anyone to rely on anymore.

Once he passed this test, his savior would know that he was strong, that he was useful. She’d never abandon him, and he’d live in paradise forever,

He’d find happiness soon, as long as he worked hard for it.

It didn’t matter that his fingers were shaking, or that his vision was blurring from staring at the screen. He was used to it. He was used to not sleeping for days, not even eating or drinking.

The redhead had been gone for a while and Ray was just about to finally succeed.

But just as he was close to breaking through for good, all of a sudden his screen changed.

All of a sudden there was someone on the other end, countering his attacks.

There were two hackers, twin brothers with equal skills, facing off against each other.

But one of them hadn’t had a break in several days, and the other was well rested.

There was no way in the world Ray would allow himself to fail, not after he’d come so far.

Even as he got more and more desperate in his attempt to stand his ground, there was no way he’d ever give up.

His savior believed in him, and he’d vowed to make her proud.

He’d pass this test, even if it cost him everything he had and more.


End file.
